


Bad End Falls

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Bill successfully overtook the world, ruling in his own, Chaotic way, as the Pines family members are divided.Then, Bill gets a human form, as he makes a decision, finally figuring out a way Dipper can call him "master"...





	1. New Forms and Deals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromatic_Demon123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromatic_Demon123/gifts).



Dipper and Ford are in the library, dressed in the appropriate robes as they arrange the books there, pausing to help other Librarians from other countries.

A year ago, Bill had obtained total world domination, separating Mabel and Dipper by giving them each a plush room, then saying that if they wanted eachother to live, they would do as he said or remain within their rooms. They were allowed to interact, as long as they behaved and spoke none of their conversation to either Ford or Stan…

Stan…

Dipper pauses as the thought of the more sociable Grunkle acts like chains on his ankles, thinking of how he was now one of the soldiers in Bill’s armies alongside the teens and Gideon.

Dipper shakes himself, before returning to his job of returning the recently-read books to their shelves.

The doors are slammed open with a whoop, as Bill strides in, grinning.

Dipper almost drops the books he’d taken to read.

“Dipper~! Just the underling I wanted!” Bill cackles, as Dipper’s frozen in shock, staring at the no-longer triangle.

The books are slapped aside, as gold-gloved hands wrap around his waist.

“What do you think? I got an impro~veme~nt~!” Bill hums, spinning Dipper round.

Were Dipper smiling, it would look like how a chosen-relative/friend or couple would, but Dipper’s shock says the truth, as the others in the room turn to look, before turning back to their work, as Dipper’s set down again.

“So~?!” Bill twirls, as Dipper tries to figure out what to say, flushing.

“W-why?” he asks at last.

“Why what?” Bill grins.

“Y-you look really hot, I think Mabel will squeal before she realises its you, but why on Earth…” Dipper stammers, as Bill hums, leaning too close as Dipper turns a deeper red.

“So!” Bill straightens, clapping his hands with a broad grin, “Entertain me, Pinetree!”

Dipper looks at Bill shyly, before mulling over what to show him, seeing as he knows most of the library,

Wait…

“I know!” he smiles, remembering, before starting towards the back, pausing, before trotting back over and grabbing Bill’s hand when he sees Bill’s expectant face.

“So~, what is i~t,” Bill grins.

“I wrote something!” Dipper replies, turning slightly sheepish, “Ford and Mabel both thought it was good, plus this library would be boring if there was no new content…”

Dipper locates something in a stack of papers at the back of the library, Bill pausing as he takes in the smell of old tomes and ink.

Dipper carefully hands the small pile of papers to Bill setting him at one of the tables.

He moves to take a seat, before seeing one of the other Librarians waving to him.

Glancing at Bill, who gives a small thumbs up, eyes fixed intently on the pages, Dipper hurries over.

“Egyptian Mythology has run off again,” they say, wrinkling their nose.

“Haven't you tried that charm Bill passed along for us?” Dipper asks, curious.

The other is hesitant.

“I forgot… You are… Showing the Master your work?”

Dipper nods, still slightly annoyed at how, despite being eightteen, he's still shorter than most people.

“May I ask, how are you able to peak his interest, then, why are you treating a demon as your… Friend?”

Dipper pauses.

“Well… I just know I was amongst the ten foretold to stand against him, then I'm not treating him like a friend! It's just, a bored Bill is a dangerous Bill, right?”

“Yet you do not call him “master”, like the rest of us do?”

“Well…” Dipper chuckles, rubbing his head, “I think when he's possessed you so you end up I'll in bed for a week and had to chase him out your own Great Uncle’s head, you kind of have the right to!”

“Pine tree! Come here!” Bill calls.

Dipper turns, trotting up to Bill.

“Yes?” he smiles.

Bill watches him for a moment, a knowing, cheeky smile on his face.

“I'm taking you to your room,” Bill says at last, lifting Dipper up.

Dipper's face turns red again.

“W-what?!” he squeals, as he’s thrown into a fireman’s carry.

“You heard me the first time!” Bill grins, practically singing as Ford comes running at the sound of Dipper’s yells.

“Borrowing Pinetree! Look after the library, Sixer!” Bill grins, as Dipper gives a small wave, Ford crossing his arms in disapproval.

Out in the corridor, Bill teleports them to Dipper's room, throwing Dipper on it as he flops down beside him.

“What? Not going to bounce on my bed like you usually do?” Dipper asks.

“Nope!” Bill grins, popping the end of the word as he holds up the manuscript.

“It's  _ fertis, libri _ , Pinetree.”

As he says this, the pages seem to weave together, before being encased in a leather cover, Dipper’s eyes widening in surprise as gold etches itself in with the title and Dipper’s name.

Bill chuckles.

“You…” Dipper is openly shocked, looking between Bill and the now-book.

“What I want~...” Bill purrs, leaning over, getting into Dipper’s personal space, “is for  _ you _ , Pinetree, to  _ write… more… _ ”

Dipper’s eyes are saucers, before he stumbles for words, finally settling on a “Thank you!” as he collapses into Bill’s chest.

Bill thinks it’s just the gratitude…

...Until he realises Dipper’s fallen unconscious, lying him out on his bed as Bill observes his unconscious pet… (Not that Dipper knows that, yet… It’s the one reason Bill lets Dipper escape calling him “Master”; it has his lust and possessiveness boiling at the thought…)

(But  _ soon _ …)


	2. Official

Bill doesn’t realise how long he was admiring how  _ cuteinnocentpure _ his Pinetree looked in his sleep until Dipper awoke again.

He’d immediately shot up, Bill only just avoiding him with a cackle.

“Careful there, kid!” he grins, eyes flashing black for a moment, “That makes me want to tie you to your bed for a bit, if you catch my drift…”

Dipper flushes.

“W-What?!” he stammers.

“You’re cute, Pinetree; in exchange for letting you write and have more freedom, you will officially become my Pet. You will come when I call, your room will be where you stay unless you require anything of the library, it will also merge with the room my body rests in and you will also be acting as my personal scribe.”

Dipper blinks.

“That doesn’t really…”

“You’ll basically be allowed to see Mabel well cared for, she’ll be allowed to visit you more, plus I’ll ensure your parents are relocated and brought to the Fearamid instead of left amongst the rabble and, possibly, the rebels.”

“Th-there are still rebels?” Dipper asks, surprised.

“They’re mere entertainment by now; I have perfect knowledge of each and every one of them, I have fake spies and real spies amongst their ranks, I can even say happily that there are only thirty-one thousand members left, though about thirty are currently pregnant and I don’t count their children as actual rebels until they have cognitive thought themselves,” Bill states calmly, smile like ice; beautiful and cold.

Dipper flushes as he’s pulled into Bill’s lap, a gold choker pulled from seemingly thin air.

“W-what about Great Uncle Ford?” Dipper worries.

“He’s the head of the library; you will be allowed to pass notes, but I still hold Ford as High Security, which is exactly why I gave him power and had you close to his side,” Bill hums, “If I ask what his note says, you  _ will _ tell me.”

Dipper connects the other dots with ease.

“So I’m like… I’m your personal toy, then my family is safe, yet under higher security and I have to do all you say whilst looking after your human body when you’re letting it rest as you work.”

“I’ll also be showering you in gi~fts~...” Bill hums, tilting Dipper’s head so he can lock his working eye with Dippers for a moment.

Dipper hesitates, as he lets into temptation and touches the triangle eyepatch over Bill’s right eye, gold fringe swept over it as he’s wearing a suit of the finest cream silk, which contrasted deliciously with the dark-chocolate skin.

“It’s an empty socket. My demon form only has one eye, so this body only has one eye,” Bill chuckles.

Dipper flushes, snatching his hand away, though his wrist is grabbed.

“No, you’re allowed to touch…”

His wrist is released.

“ _ If _ you become my pet.”

Dipper flushes, glancing at the choker.

“You promise you won’t do anything like last time I made a deal with you?” Dipper asks.

His voice is too soft in the vast, empty room.

Bill chuckles.

“Depends on how good you are.”

Dipper blinks, face getting adorably confused, before turning flustered, finally settling on determined.

“Will I be allowed out of the room, as long as I keep that collar visible?” Dipper asks at last.

“We’ll see; it will depend on a few things,” Bill shrugs, before Dipper nods, tilting his chin up slightly as he moves about Bill’s lap a bit so he’s sitting with his thighs over Bill’s knees.

“So.. You’ll become my actual… Master?” Dipper tests the word, Bill’s grin turning predatory.

“Of course… I have  _ always _ been such, ever since I demanded you to the library.”

The metal is oddly, perfectly cool, Dipper’s mouth opening slightly as he feels it clip into place, a shiver running through him that had him arching his back slightly, Bill purring in satisfaction as Dipper is pulled so his back is flat against Bill’s chest.

“So~, how do you feel?” Bil grins.

Dipper is lost in the feeling of something coiling through his blood.

“What…” he breathes.

“It’s my magic, learning every part of you, so should you ever require me, or I ever require you, we will certainly know,” Bill laughs softly, nuzzling Dipper’s neck, breath having Dipper squirming.

“Oh~? Is my Pinetree sensitive there?” Bill chuckles.

Dipper makes a keening noise, covering his mouth.

“A-apparently…” Dipper replies, before shivering as a hand strokes his side.

“I really,  _ really _ want to devour that cute little ass of yours, right now…” Bill chuckles.

Dipper looks over his shoulder, mouth emptying of words as he sees Bill’s expression.

“Is that an order, as your pet?” he asks, “Master?”

Bill’s head tilts, grin sharpening…

“Maybe it will help you through the shifting of our room,” he grins.

Dipper’s eyes widen when he sees the way the wall on the opposite side of his bed seems to start liquidizing and swimming, before gasping as a hand starts pushing up his robe.

“Hmm… I believe you no longer require this, you need finer stuff,” Bill hums, the robe disappearing as Dipper squeaks, pulling away slightly, before freezing as he feels the hand pressing flat against his chest.

“You’re  _ mine _ , Mason “ _ Dipper _ ” Richmond  _ Pines _ !” Bill grins, nails raking across Dipper’s chest with his words, a lewd, breathy moan leaving Dipper’s mouth as he looks down to see a typical result, though his eyes widen when a hand brushes over it.

“B-…  _ Master… _ ” Dipper manages, as his eyes fall shut.

“How perfect a pet you are…” Bill says softly into Dipper’s ear, amused when this only seems to turn Dipper turn into even more of a horny mess than he originally was.

Bill gently moves Dipper onto their reformed,  _ grown _ , bed, hands in front of his face as Bill gets to admire Dipper’s pert, virgin ass.

“So beautiful…” Bill purrs, Dipper giving a half-squeak, half-gasp when Bill  _ bites _ his left butt-cheek, laughter rolling into the small rosette between the two pillows of muscled flesh.

“So,  _ so _ perfect…” Bill says softly, as Dipper reacts to the warm tongue licking him.

Going lower, Bill starts biting and sucking on Dipper’s thighs, chuckling as he follows Dipper onto the bed, remembering more about human biology, as he finally starts enjoying more of Dipper’s untouched skin.

Dipper lets out a keening whine, thrusting back on Bill’s tongue, as Bill works him loose, voice like music in the expanding room, as Bill moves up, Dipper starting to panic slightly, before groaning as Bill sinks into him, heat and pressure being the only thing he can focus on as Bill has his way, Dipper’s thoughts gone as he can only make more noises, before screaming slightly as Bill thrusts  _ hard _ , hitting right on a spot that has Dipper feeling everything in his spine  _ sparkle _ , lust growing further as Bill chuckles, thrusting the same spot over and over as Dipper only just registers the fact he’s letting drool and tears fall on to his wrists, hands bunched tightly into the sheets as his toes are curled on either side of Bill’s legs, silk rubbing and slapping his skin as he peeks back to see Bill’s grin with a light heat over his face, which has thick lips parting with yet another needy whine.

“Master…” Dipper whines, “Please… Everything... “

“Oh?” Bill leans over, turning intentionally teasing and slow as Dipper is looking at him, other cheek squished into the blankets, hair like a chocolate halo of soft, curly hair.

It combines with the emotions coming from Bill’s body, as Dipper tries to breathe.

“I want… Everything…” he says, “All of y-” Dipper’s voice breaks off with an irregular thrust, “I want Master…”

“Oh? You’re already being devoured by me,” Bill chuckled.

“I want your cum…” Dipper whimpers, trying to gesture, though he is already quaking, on the edge of his orgasm, just about managing a “ _ Please! _ ”

Bill chuckles, before speeding up again.

“Of course, my dearest  _ pet _ .”

Dipper lets out a warm, loud yowl, as he tightens around Bill, spraying the sheets below in hot cum.

Bill thrusts several times more, before yanking Dipper as close as possible, rutting as he cums, smirking when Dipper goes limp, letting out a long breath as Bill pulls out, feeling liquid run down between his cheeks as he’s carefully rolled over, sheets magically cleaned and set over him.

“You’re _perfect_ , my~ _cute_ _Pinetree~_.” Bill run a hand down Dipper’s still slightly-teary face.

Dipper loosely tries to grab his sleeve.

“Oh, my pet wants more of my precious time?”

Dipper nods, as Bill hums, deciding, before smirking as he decides on something.

“Well, I did say it would be official…”

Dipper feels clothing appear on him, as he’s lifted, glancing down loosely to see gold silk.

At first glance, it reminds him of all the pictures Mabel had thrown in his face of a child in their father’s t-shirt, though he could tell, by how thin it was around his waist, that it was more of a dress or something.

Bill carries them through the halls, as Dipper feels comfy in the magic curling around them, internally questioning himself.

“Shhh, sleep,” Bill says softly, as Dipper closes his eyes.

Bill continues on, smirking as he reaches the throne room.

It had become a sort of…  _ Game _ , to become human.

Ah, but Bill had a plan: all Dominators must always  _ not. Stop. Planning _ .

He smirks when he sees Stan and Wendy’s reactions.

“Don’t worry, he’s sleeping,” Bill chuckles, before sitting on his throne, now turned to gold.

Silence falls in the hall, as Bill gently plays with his new pet’s hair.

“I decided to make it official,” he says, attracting everyone’s attention.

“A human?” 8Ball asks, surprised, a portly slave on his arm.

Bill chuckles.

“You  _ demon _ ! He’s quite a pretty one!” Hectorgon grins, floating over, looking like a well-bred Englishman in his red-tweed suit.

Bill chuckles.

“This is Dipper Pines. As you can see, he trusts me quite a bit by now, seeing as I have been visiting him over the last few months,” Bill says, “Just yesterday, he agreed to be mine, which means…” Bill’s cream silks flash black for a moment with his gold fringe flashing red, eyes inverting for a moment, “Mason “Dipper” Richmond Pines is  _ my property _ , if any one of you try touching him without either his or my permission, you will find yourself on the end of an overgrown boot, yes?”

“Yes, Our King!” the demons cheer, glasses being raised as Bill smirks, waving a hand, allowing them to depart.

He summons the people Dipper cares for, chuckling when he sees Ford’s expression.

Stan, thankfully, stops him before he launches forwards, Ford lowering his arm.

“He’s sleeping, letting my magic map him tired him out,” Bill grumbles, annoyed, “In exchange, Wendy and Stanley are to become his personal guard until told otherwise, Stanford, you will be allowed to communicate with him, though I still don’t trust you enough. Mabel, you are allowed to do as you please, as long as you stay loyal to Dipper and I and don’t even  _ think _ of detering your choices.”

Mabel’s eyes widen, a grin spilling over her face.

“I also remember you like.. Sewing? I need a new wardrobe for him, fetch those you believe equally skillful and get to work…”

Bill pauses when he sees the bedraggled pair, human brain spinning with many things as he sees the fire in their eyes.

_ Rebels _ .

“I only brought you here on Dipper’s wish. You two will be watched over by Pyronica,” he says at last, “I will only allow you near my Pinetree when I know  _ exactly _ where your loyalties lie.”

“Where’s Soos and Melody?” Mabel asks.

“I left them with Pyronica, seeing as Music-note is preggers, though those two don’t know it yet,” Bill says, smirking.

“Eh?!” Mabel grins, Bill giving her a look when it has Dipper stirring slightly, nuzzling into the warmth of Bill’s chest, before settling again, Bill pausing in playing with Dipper’s hair.

“So, what exactly is Dipper, for you?” Ford demands, crossing his hands.

Bill grins.

“I already said;  _ mine _ !” he laughs, dismissing them as he teleports Dipper back to his room, done with being serious for the day…


	3. How the Hell do you Separate Chapters?! X'D

Dipper awakes to find the room has turned from his green and blue to gold and blue, green and red streaks here and there, doubling in size, with the bed at the centre of the wall between two vast, triangular bay windows, both having also having doors leading onto an even larger, black balcony.

Dipper sits on one of the seats, looking out to see the forest.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, sinking into his thoughts, though warm arms pull him from them as he turns his head to find Bill in his human form once more.

“So, what’s my Pinetree thinking?”

Dipper shrugs, giving Bill a soft smile - his sleep had been peaceful, for once.

“Morning,” he says.

Bill chuckles, a knock coming from the door of their room.

“Enter!” Bill calls.

The door opens to reveal Mabel, who grins at the sight of them.

“Morning, Dipper!” she greets.

“Morning!” Dipper yawns, “You too, Bill…”

Mabel squeals softly, though her location amplifies the sound, Dipper flushing as Bill lets out a low chuckle that runs down Dipper’s spine.

“So! The girls and I got together, choosing fabrics and the like, aaand~” she yanks a full rack of clothing into view, “We got a bit  _ tooo _ enthusiastic, but hey! At least my cute baby bro can finally get to look sexy and chic for once!”

“Eh?” Dipper flushes.

Bill pulls away from Dipper clapping his hands, which has part of one of the walls expanding out, a curtain falling into view.

He leans close to Dipper.

“Keep the titles to the bedroom, alright?”

Dipper nods slightly, flushing, as he goes over to try out the clothes…

Bill ends up accepting half of them, especially the navy silk lingerie with gold stitching, as well as the leather bootie shorts and crop-top.

The rest Bill gives suggestions for… Such as the fairytale dress having one, fine-fabriced skirt instead of several layers and the kimono being blue and green instead of red and purple.

Dipper writes it all out for Mabel at the writing desk he has, the kept clothing placed in a cupboard, spelled like all the other clothing in the Fearamid so it self-cleans, as Mabel runs off with a rack of clothes requiring modifications.

“Now, I need to go and terrify the buffoon I left in charge of Russia; he's tried overstepping his boundaries,  _ again _ !” Bill says, “I'll be leaving this body here, alright?”

Dipper nods, smiling.

“Have a safe trip!” Dipper smiles, as Bill lies back on their bed, his triangle form seeming to peel off, before detaching with a pop.

“U-um…” Dipper stutters.

“Hmm?”

Dipper’s hands move, as Bill can see and hear the thought that flies across his mind.

“Have a safe trip?” Dipper says at last.

“D’awwww! I won't be that long! And, heck! Stan and Wendy are just outside, alright?!”

Bill pats Dipper's head, before pulling him into a short hug.

Dipper blushes, muttering his thanks, as Bill departs…

 

Dipper tries writing the next book in his series, but keeps finding his gaze going to the discarded, hibernating body on the bed.

Bill had shown him it yesterday, but Dipper was still curious; did Bill act as it's soul, or was there more to that? Why did it not turn paler when Bill left it?

Dipper pouts, huffing, before finally marching over, prodding its cheek.

It felt like any Human's would.

Dipper flushes as he wonders if Bill can sense what happens, if Dipper himself is overstepping a line by disturbing the human shell Bill now had.

Still, Dipper let's his hands move to lift the creamy fabric covering Bill's body's torso, eyes widening as Dipper quickly pulls it down again, looking away with his face turning beet-red.

_ THERE'S A FUCKING SIX-PACK! _

Dipper slowly lifts the shirt again, licking his suddenly-dry lips as he runs one hand, then both, over smooth skin, blush slowly fading into a dusting on his cheeks, as his eyes sparkle with wonder.

Dipper tries to not think of how this would look from a third perspective, as he musters up the courage to properly remove the silk dress shirt, smiling as he reveals yet more muscles, which is neither too much to stand out with deep curves, nor too little to be hidden by the dark chocolate skin…

That seems to sparkle blue and purple at certain angles?!

Dipper bites back a whimper as he gently moves to inspect Bill's back.

Amongst the perfect, muscled skin is Bill's mark, but stretching from hip to  shoulder blades in shiny gold.

Lying Bill's body back down, Dipper wonders what he should do now, blush still there as he gently rubs his hands over the v-line to rest on the band of silk trousers, dazed as he stares down, sitting in Bill's lap.

A chuckle has Dipper’s head snapping up, looking like a scared rabbit.

A suddenly  _ very _ scared,  _ very horny _ rabbit.

“Maybe I should go out a bit more, if I come back to such beauteous actions like this…” Bill tilts his head, “Do you have a somnophilia kink, by any chance?”

Dipper stutters out retorts, shaking his head as he tries to say about his curiosity, very flustered at the predatory gaze, as strong arms have Dipper on his back in mere moments, the robe smoothly undone.

“Well, if you’re so  _ curious _ … Maybe I should show you it all?” Bill purrs.


	4. ...Oops?

Dipper falls quiet, mouth open as Bill smoothly removes his shirt completely, pulling down his trousers and boxers with ease, revealing a semi-flacid dick, that was surprisingly large.

Dipper has to cover his mouth before he made any further noises beyond the squeak it has leaving his lips.

“Should I leave my body, fresh after sex, so you can only see the way I have ravaged you and gained your complete obedience… To leave my penis on full view for you, still coated with the liquids from fucking you to pieces as you yourself are littered in bites and hickeys from my lust for you…”

Dipper lets out a low moan at the sight of the equally-powerful leg muscles, wondering how on  _ earth _ Bill had gained the idea for a body that would even put  _ gods _ to shame.

Bill chuckles.

“I see that it excites you… To be owned so thoroughly by me…”

Dipper  _ bucks _ as a hand rests on his cock, looking down to see how Bill’s length trumps it so easily, as the hand lets go, sliding down to finger the still-slightly-loose hole, as his hips are lifted so he can see how Bill’s fingers disappear inside, milky skin contrasting beautifully with the dark skin exploring him.

A whine leaves Dipper’s mouth as he sees how it also is exciting Bill.

“Master…” Dipper whines, as Bill chuckles darkly.

“But maybe not that right now…” Bill grins, loving the way it has a needy whine drawn from plump lips, as the fingers retract, before Dipper finds himself on his knees, Bill sitting on the side of the bed.

“Please me, and I will please you,” Bill grins.

Dipper’s eyes widen, as his mouth is opened, Bill’s cock being gently tapped on his tongue thrice, as Bill seems to think, before smirking as he pulls Dipper on top of himself.

“ _ Suck _ ,” Bill grins, Dipper quickly lifting a hand, which is slapped aside, “Let your throat relax and swallow, you’ll do  _ beautifully _ .”

Dippers surprised when he finds that, slowly, inch by inch, it fits, as he can’t help but feel how it fits in his throat, bulging under his skin.

A hand winds into his hair…

Before Bill  _ thrusts _ .

Dipper half-gags as he hurriedly breathes through his nose, tears pricking as Bill chuckles in a low, syrupy tone, surprising for his usual high tenor tone.

“Having fun there, Pinetree? My perfect little pet?!”

Dipper realises he’s squeezing his nails into Bill’s legs, his own length harder as he gives a pitiful whine, eyes squeezing shut.

“Look at me,” Bill growls, as he starts to facefuck Dipper, who’s eyes fly open as he can’t stop giving shameless, needy whines.

“You love it! My cock in your throat like it’s its fucking  _ sleeve _ as I steal any dignity within these walls,  _ mine _ to see fall apart,  _ mine _ to put back together,  _ mine _ to tear apart again for  _ my _ entertainment…” before Bill buries himself deep, Dipper moaning as he feels his throat throb with the cum gushing down.

Bill pulls out, spit and cum still sticking to Dipper’s mouth.

“Bill…  _ Master… _ ” Dipper whines, as he looks with lustful eyes, Bill chuckling.

“You’re  _ perfect _ , my  _ perfect _ little pet,” Bill hums, pulling Dipper up by his chin to kiss, Dipper stradling Bill, who chuckles, before swinging Dipper round again, pinning him down, maintaining the kiss as he runs a finger over the collar on Dipper’s neck, before gripping it, Dipper mewling as the pain and lack  of air combines with the low purr as Bill gives him an order.

_ “Come _ ,” Bill hisses, Dipper letting out a high pitched wail as he comes into Bill’s waiting hand, which Bill raises to his lips as Dipper opens his eyes, panting in the afterglow, looking openly shocked at the sight of Bill licking his hand clean, Dipper whimpering when the still-dirty hand is offered, reaching out his tongue to combine the taste of Bill with his own taste, panting softly as Bill chuckles.

“Did you mean it… About breaking me?” Dipper asks softly.

Bill gives a warm smile, like a Saint would to a Sinner.

“It depends on whether my pet is a good boy or not… And  _ so far _ you’ve been  _ excellent _ …” Bill growls through his grin, enjoying the way what used to be a gangly preteen with the attitude of a puppy was now a sinfully beautiful, melting mess beneath him.

Indeed, the button-nose had remained, strong limbs attached to a lean body, muscles in his chest muscles developed, although his stomach muscles were hidden just so to maintain feminine curves that has Bill internally salivating, hair still soft and silky as it fluffed up around his head, length still not yet at the point of flattening it like his sister’s.

Realizing he was staring after using his magic to clean Dipper up, left hand softly tugging and stroking said locks, Bill smirks, leaning down to tug at the skin just below the collar with his teeth, Dipper’s legs snapping up to wrap around his waist with a surprised gasp.

Bill smirks.

His Pinetree is already in so many pieces, letting what used to be his sworn enemy chain and own him.

Of course, Bill doesn’t say that, as he enjoys the taste of Dipper’s skin, tactfully avoiding the quickly rising need below him as he gently tugs at the fat of Dipper’s thighs, twists the hardening nubs of pink nipples, flicks his tongue along neck muscles and biting plump, creamy-red lips.

Finally, he returns to that seductive behind Dipper owns, enjoying the way folding Dipper in half has Bill able to see Dipper’s yearning expression and surprise at being so beautifully flexible.

Bill shows his pleasure with a kiss, tugging Dipper’s top lip between his teeth, before licking the hole that is tightening and loosening in anticipation.

Bill grins mischievously…

Before clicking his fingers, Dipper yelping loudly as he feels his hole loosen, magic whipping his prostate as Bill hovers over him, before he plunges inside, setting a disastrous pace from the start, muscles unable to grow weary or pained with the magic running through his veins as Dipper is howling and whining and gasping, eyes wide and mouth open and wide as Bill can only grin, watching his pet as he devours the ass below him with his dick, as Dipper can only look at the muscles moving above him, the foreskin of the cock diving in and out of him, the way the canopy of the bed allows the light to sparkle through Bill’s hair. Everything was quickly becoming  _ just  _ **_Bill_ ** and Dipper’s thoughts and feelings.

He didn’t realise he’d started chanting Bill’s name, his Master’s title, pleading for him to  _ not stop _ all over again.

“Ma-  _ master _ st- ma-  _ master ah ah ah _ ~!” Dipper gasped, mewling as his hands are bunched in the sheets on either side of his head, eyes starting to alternate between squeezed shut and wide open as Bill enjoys the way Dipper squirms, sweat causing his fringe to grow messier, displaying that perfect mark he has, which has Bill grinning as he instinctually makes a decision over this shining constellation’s fate.

“ _ Mine _ !” Bill growls, letting his magic curl around them, sinking into Dipper’s skin once more as Dipper’s eyes snap open, squealing as he feels the way Bill’s dick seems to  _ grow _ until his hole is stretched to its very tightest, howling as sparks and red magic seems to be flying across his eyes as he finally cums.

Bill’s eyes widen in surprise as his pupils thicken in both surprise and a strong wave of pure  _ lust  _ and  _ pleasure _ .

“ _ Mine _ ,” Bill growls, soon chanting the word as Dipper’s surprise matches his through his brutal, fast, thrusts, though the pleasure is also dulling it, until he feels Bill practically  _ burst _ , flooding his passage with cum, not even a drop escaping as Dipper looks down, eyes widening at the size of the thick length buried to the hilt in him, his stomach fluctuating and slowly swelling with the amount of cum entering it.

Bill grins.

“Never told me you had  _ strong _ magic, Pet,” he growls, though his voice comes out distorted and powerful, as whatever Bill had somehow grabbed in his chest becomes evident, as ruby flames spring up again, Dipper flinching as it coils up to meet Bill’s cyan, turning black, then white as both find their muscles stiffening at the magic swirling round them, before dying down softly.

“W-what?!” Dipper gasps.

Bill pouts.

“That was a magic bond… I did  _ not _ mean to do that,” Bill states.

“Eh?!” Dipper shrieks.

“Can’t exactly pull out and see if it’s done anything to you until  _ that _ goes down,” Bill states, though a smirk forms on his lips, “Can’t say it doesn’t make me even hornier, though.”

Dipper gives Bill a  _ look _ .

“You’re explaining it to my family,” Dipper states, “Mabel will  _ freak _ !”

“Ford will probably throw a riot or strike…” Bill hums.

“He thinks you’d fry him.”

“You’re now  _ mine _ !” Bill states, mocking offence.

Dipper flushes, as he feels the way the warmth in his belly is slowly ebbing through, as his body seems to digest the cum from Bill.

It was honestly quite soothing, Dipper dropping off a short time after, undeterred by the thick length buried inside him…


	5. Arrangements

Bill summons Pyronica, the Jessica Rabbit lookalike arriving as Dipper has entered REM, Bill finding no shame in her seeing how much he has claimed his pet.

“Could you explain something, as our resident Succubus?”

“Oh?”

“I'm confirming what I don't particularly want to believe,” Bill says.

Both their voices are calm, so as not to wake the little angel Bill is buried to the root in.

“And that would be?” Pyronica smirks.

Dipper has magic potent enough to manifest as flames the opposite colour as mine, they merged to bond…” Bill then indicates thickness filling his Pinetree's ass, as well as the still-emptying stomach.

Pyronica smirks, before letting tittering giggles roll from between plump lips.

“Oh, it's more than that!” she grins.

Bill gives her a _look_.

“It's normal! Your Pinetree's just going to slowly become more demonic with your cum, have the Earth animal equivalent of heats, before finally making it so you can have kids!”

Bill gives her a deadpan look.

“Damn it, I have enough shit with his parents being the ex-leaders of a group of rebels that went into hiding right after their abduction.”

Pyronica leaves, as Bill muses over what to do…

Dipper wakes up when Bill pulls out, feeling _highly_ rejuvenated and _very_ awake.

Wriggling about a bit to get used to his empty hole, also obtaining Bill's attention, Dipper extended his arms.

“Kiss?” Dipper asks softly.

Bill smiles as the sparkling eyes, doing as Dipper asked, before summoning their clothes onto them.

Mabel appears shortly after.

“Modified and complete clothing for Dipdop!” she grins, Dipper smiling softly at the sight.

"Just in time! I need your abilities at innocent-persuasion and knowledge of your family's reactions!" Bill grins.

"Hmm?" Mabel asks innocently.

"Dipper and I are bonded by our magic!" Bill grins, "It's why we're so attracted to eachother!"

"E-eh?!" Mabel squeaks.

"Dipper has strong magic, my magic picked up on that and did the thing that most sentient things do when faced with something its attracted to; it formed a bond that's pretty hard to break."

"Oh, like how we get crushes?" Mabel asks.

"Kind of... But since Dipper's magic responded in a similar way, it went both ways, so it's more like the courting has been skipped and we've sunk straight into "married"," Bill states.

"Is that because our flame are perfect opposites?" Dipper asks.

Bill blinks, before his eyes widen.

" _Oh_!" a grin spreads over his face _"OH_!"

Dipper finds himself being picked up, as Bill cackles, swinging Dipper round.

"This is _BRILLIANT_!" Bill cackles, as Dipper shoots a "what the fuck?!" look to Mabel, who shrugs.

"And for us who don't know what you know~..." Dipper says.

"Demons have this sort of 'perfect mate', who, if found and bonded with, gives _both_ partners a _huge_ power -boost, as well as balancing and grounding eachother! The easiest way to tell is their magic with perfectly opposing colours!" Bill grins, as Dipper looks with surprise at Bill, before a small smile comes to his face.

"Can I get put down now? Mabel is _right there_ ," Dipper says.

"Sure!" Bill grins, as he runs over to Mabel.

"You two are _amazing_!" he hisses, grabbing her in a hug and whirling her round, before setting her on her feet again.

"Dipper... Did you do something?" Mabel asks, as the twins watch Bill whooping and leaping about like an idiot.

Dipper shakes his head, as he lets out a sigh.

"Bill, can I go for a walk?"

Bill pauses.

"Fine, I guess we can; come on! I'll tell you more as we go!" Bill grins, taking Dipper's hand as he pulls Dipper into the corridor...

 

"So, I'm, what, becoming some sort of Omega?" Dipper says.

"Because my magic and demonic strength is greater, I automatically have a greater strength in regards to protecting us and such, while, with you, as you are _mostly_ a human, you follow your DNA and have our magic changing you slightly internally to follow the third most important part of your instincts, so you become a Mater and I become a Pater! Or, at least, that's the Human translation..." Bill hums, tapping his chin, before jumping, "Oh yeah! It will basically be like a normal human pregnancy, sans the pain-of-birth part, though I'm going to be _extra possessive_ of you!" Bill sings, tilting his head with a cat-like grin.

Dipper sighs, as Mabel _squeals_.

"You mean I still have the chance of being an Auntie?!" she squeaks.

"Eh?" Dipper asks, looking up.

" _Welllll_ , I don't want to go through the pains of childbirth and I remember Mum and Dad enjoying the idea of grandkids when I started getting interested in boys _annnd_... I'm les, though also panromantic, so I can be with guys, but I'd prefer to lick out then suck off."

Dipper makes a face, as Bill _laughs_.

"I guess that makes two of you," Bill smirks, pulling Dipper close, "Though this one is just Forever Gay."

Dipper flushes, as Mabel gives a little "aww" at Dipper letting Bill kiss his forehead.

"Can we tell our parents?" Mabel smiles.

Bill hums.

"Why not!" he grins, "Though, first we tell Stan and Ford, then they can tell them!"


	6. Telling People

Dipper was surprised to find the stone throne had been replaced with just one, _vast_ statue-throne, shaped into Bill's human likeness dressed in a Pharaoh's clothing and sculpted from white stone, cupped hands forming the main seat, though instead of forming a seat for one, it was wide enough for two.

Bill chuckles, as he guides Dipper to sit by him.

"The throne, like the rest of the Fearamid, is sentient; it sensed our bond, so accomodated."

"B-But what about all the people you'd made it out of?" Dipper asks.

"Well, I needed servants to speak of my power worldwide, no?" Bill smirks, "Though I kept that cook you like, she was hilariously _weird_ , which is coming from _me_!"

Dipper's eyes widen, before a giggle leaves his lips.

"So, are you just going to teleport them, or summon them, or what?" Dipper smiles.

"Well, your parents were the head of the resistance here in America; even I know civilizations needs a spicy shot at 'hope' to stay entertaining, but this means those two think I brainwashed you and Mabel, or something, which is _ridiculous_ since that would make you both as dull as those time-officers whilst on-duty," Bill replies.

Dipper shivers at the thought, as Bill and he sit in the throne, Mabel deciding to sit on the top step, shaped from the wrinkles in the statue's belt and shendyt.

Bill claps his hands thrice, the demons appearing with ease, before the door opens as Teeth and Paci-Fire lead in the Stans.

"Pyronica, how are the Pines parents?" Bill grins.

"Well enough; they'll eat and drink, but only if Soos and Susan are the ones to make and serve it to them. Otherwise, they refuse to talk to me and communicate to eachother with morse code. I literally ended up trying the "lawyer" trick, but at this rate I will need to ask you to deal with it, or they'll find things getting toasty."

"Really?" Bill chuckles, "Well, I have a new bit of news, you may have noticed a little thing; Xanthar, how about you try figuring out the central part of it?"

Xanthar sniffs, before seeming to say something in whines and grunts.

"Almost, letting my favourite human sit by me is one point."

"You're _sharing_ the throne," Amorphous states.

"Ding ding ding! We have a _winner_!" Bill grins, streamers, confetti and bells going off around them, "The throne has expanded because the Fearamid has realized the same thing that both my magic and Dipper's did only a short while ago, which ii~s," Bill does finger guns at Pyronica.

"Dipper and you are what humans would call "soulmates", what we called "bonded", it's a thing that is mostly governed by magic itself, recognisable by the opposing colours of both parties flames, resulting in a boost for both Bonded, as well as developing the two to establish a Pater and Mater, though that's the human translation of it, especially when one of the magical species is a being that is usually finite," she says.

"You heard it!" Bill grins, "Though, this means that **_if any of you so much as try and pluck a hair on my Dipper's head, I'll Slaughter you_**! Capische?!"

Dipper is comforted when Bill goes flame-coated-demon for a moment by the feeling of protective warmth coming through where their legs are touching.

"Otherwise, Dipper's going to need more than the mere fruit and pancakes and stuff most of the humans eat now, we'll also expand this to those who will be important to this change, since both my physical body and Dipper's body will be adapting in accordance with our magic."

Bill's watching Ford and Stan as he speaks; Stan hides his expression, but for the furrow in his brows, as Ford is utterly _frozen_ , shock in every pore of his being at that moment.

"Adaptions?!" Ford hisses in question, as Bill raises a brow, watching him try to understand.

"My body will adapt to be more in tune with Dipper's, as I have already, as I hadn't really noticed before now, fulfilled most requirements as demanded of a Pater, such as having a form on the same plain as my Mater and of a similar design. Meanwhile, Dipper's form will adapt to hold both our magical power, making him part-demon, so he also obtains immorality, _comme moi_ , as well as adapting to fill those other living-species requirements, such as making him able to bear us both an heir... Which I hear pleases a certain _someone_..."

"I'm going to start making baby-outfits!" Mabel cheers, kicking her legs and waving her arms, "Paz is going to be so excited!"

Dipper turns red, as he whispers something to Bill, who chuckles.

"Moving Fez to have his quarters near Sixer's? And Llama into Shooting Star's?"

Dipper grins, as Bill waves a hand, as Mabel jumps up, grabbing Dipper's shoulders.

" _You mean it_?!" she squeaks, Dipper giving an embarrassed laugh, as he nods.

"I mean, I don't want you to be lonely," Dipper hums.

Mabel squeals, hugging Dipper, before grabbing Bill's hand as she jumps up and down, before running over to Pyronica.

"I'm kidnapping Paz from work!" she grins, before running from the room.

Ford finally catches up, as Bill has everyone by the Stans leave.

Stepping from his throne, tapping Dipper's knees when the other moves to stand himself, Bill moves to stand before the two.

Before he _bows_.

"Honestly, when it comes to the safety of the twins, you are the only two I trust completely," Bill says. "Ford still has certain restrictions, as I still don't trust you in regards to _me_. But, someone needs to help me keep my Pinetree _safe_ , even once one owns a world, one must ensure the safety of what is Theirs."

"What are you suggesting?" Stan growls.

"A deal; in exchange for your obedience, the promise not to overthrow me and helping me keep Dipper _safe_ , _i_ _ncluding_ any kids we may have, I will give you further freedom here in the Fearamid, as well as the ability to enter and leave Dipper and I's chambers, as well as Mabel and Pacifica's. I also promise to tell you two if anything happens that could affect my Mater, such as possible traitors - which, at the moment, includes Dipper's parents, given their current ideals - as well as allowing Dipper and Mabel to visit you as often as they like, unless they're injured, in which case I'll bring you to them."

"That was awfully specific," Ford grumbles, eyes narrowing.

"What part of "Mater" and "Pater" don't you get?!" Bill growls.

"'Mother' and 'Father'," Ford grumbles, "I question what he _sees_ in you."

"I'd gotten us just into lovers when our magic acted up, by acting like my usual benevolent self to my dearest Starlet," Bill grins, "I also showed him several things that he likes, so we're good... Brilliant, even!"

Ford indicates something, Bill sighing.

"Starlet, you heard my deal arrangements, you OK with it?!" he calls.

Dipper tilts his head.

"As long as they knock!" Dipper says, "I don't want to be caught changing or something!"

Bill turns back.

"You heard him!"

Ford and Stan look at eachother, both with their arms crossed, before Ford stretches out a hand.

"Fine," he states.

Stan grumbles, holding his hand out.

"Let Wendy near, too," he says.

Bill nods, as his hands flame up in blue.

"One moment, I just had an idea," Dipper says, as his birthmark glows, a hand lighting up, as he gently walks across to set his hand on Bill's arm.

Red swirls into the blue, turning it a blend of black and white.

"Now you can shake," Dipper states, Bill giving his broad grin, as he shakes on it with the two...

 

 _"Y'know," a voice says, attracting the attention of a decrepit-looking couple, "I thought bringing you here would mean people who could help keep_ my _Starlet company as I work..."_

_Both humans raise their heads to see blue, glowing eyes._

_"But now, he's_ mine _, bonded to me by our very cores," they continue, finally stepping into the light outside the cell door.  
_

_Both Pines parents shrink away at the sight of none other than Bill Cipher._

_"And I will_ protect him _, even from_ you _."_

_Then, with a flash, the King of the World is gone, leaving nightmares behind to stalk the duo's dreams..._


End file.
